Unexpected
by frostypetals
Summary: [EXTRA CHAP : (1/2) UPDATE] Sebagian dari mereka merasa bahwa tak lama lagi ajal akan menjemput mereka. Pembunuh itu ada disini. Mereka mungkin hanya harus menunggu antrian saat sang pembunuh datang dan membunuh mereka satu-persatu atau mungkin sekaligus. "Siapapun pembunuhnya, kau benar-benar sialan! Apa salah kami hah!" YAOI psycho-gore! chenmin and EXO OT12
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Death chara. Gore

Fanfic ini mengandung unsur pembunuhan.

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri

mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin (Minseok), Chen (Jongdae), EXO OT12 official pairing

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kumpul jam 8 di tempat Jongdae ya!" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa memutuskan seenaknya saja." Protes Jongdae kemudian.

"Ayolah Dae, hanya tempatmu yang cocok kami jadikan tempat berkumpul. Yayayaya boleh kan ya?" Pinta Luhan.

Sehun menyenggol bahu Minseok pelan kemudian membisikan sesuatu, "Hyung, bujuklah dia. Dia pasti nurut denganmu."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Uhm.. Dae-ie~"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang kekasih, Jongdae langsung menyahut dan memasang wajah pasrah. "Ah baiklah... jam 8. Di tempatku."

.

.

.

Tempat tinggal Jongdae tidaklah besar, apalagi mewah. Alasan semua temannya selalu memilih flat kecil milik Jongdae untuk berkumpul adalah karena Jongdae hidup sendirian disana. Kedua orangtuanya tinggal di salah satu pedesaan. Jongdae lumayan tertutup mengenai masalah keluarganya. Mungkin ia tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesepian dan bayang-bayang kedua orangtua dan sanak saudaranya yang tinggal jauh darinya.

Dengan malas, Jongdae mulai merapihkan ruang tengah flatnya yang dipenuhi tugas-tugas kuliah. Bukannya sok rapih, ia hanya takut salah satu tugasnya tercecer dan menjadi korban kerusuhan ke-10 temannya (plus satu pacar). Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, Minseok bilang ia akan membeli kue terlebih dahulu sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya dulu untuk saat ini.

"Yah.. kuharap mereka bawa banyak makanan."

Selang beberapa waktu terdengar ketukan pintu. Keras tapi tidak rusuh.

"Apa mereka datang secepat itu?"

Jongdae kemudian bergegas menuju pintu depan, seseorang diluar sana masih mengetuk pintu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar. Berhentilah mengetuk, pintuku bisa _bolong_ nanti." canda Jongdae sambil sedikit tertawa. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan pintu. Kali ini sudah tidak ada suara ketukan pintu.

Jongdae membuka kunci rumahnya, kemudian membuka pintu. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Pasti orang iseng." Ucapnya malas. "Yack! Kalau sampai kalian yang iseng lebih baik tidak usah main di rumahku." Kemudian menutup pintu. Bersenandung kecil namun lupa mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Minseok baru selesai mengantri dari salah satu toko kue. Tumben sekali toko kue langganan nya itu penuh sehingga membuatnya harus mengantri sekitar setengah jam. Setelah keluar dari toko kue tersebut Minseok mengambil ponselnya untuk menelfon Jongdae. Ia sudah janji mau menjemput katanya.

__Drrrt... drrrttt...__

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Uh, Jongdae.. kebiasaan _deh_ pasti ponselnya ditinggalkan dimana saja." Gerutu Minseok saat panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab.

Sudah faham dengan kondisi kekasihnya, Minseok kembali melakukan panggilan pada Jongdae. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian telfonnya diangkat.

"Dae-ie? Kenapa telfonku baru diangkat!" Teriak Minseok kesal.

"H.. _ Hello,_ Minseok-ah." jawab suara di sebrang sana.

"Issh apa apaan sih kau ini. Katanya mau jemput. Aku sudah pulang tau! Ayo cepat kesiniiii."

"Aku tidak bisa Minseok-ah.. kau langsung kesini saja."

"Kenapa? Isssh yasudah aku pergi sendiri."

__Pip__

Minseok yang kesal langsung memutuskan telfonnya. Berjalan menuju halte bus sambil terus menggerutu kesal karena Jongdae tidak jadi menjemputnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Minseok mengangguk sambil cemberut. Masih kesal karena tidak dijemput.

"Yang lain belum datang ya?" Minseok melihat jam dinding, "Oh.. baru jam 7 ternyata."

Minseok berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti Jongdae di belakangnya. "Kenapa jalan di belakangku? Tenang saja, aku tidak marah kok." ucap Minseok sambil meletakkan kue yang baru ia beli.

Jongdae mendekati Minseok kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Menyesap aroma Minseok dari lehernya.

Minseok melepas pelukan tangan Jongdae. "Tidak dulu, Dae."

Jongdae berdecih, "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Minseok. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya pelukan Jongdae tadi tidak nyaman. Apa mungkin karena ia masih sedikit kesal pada Jongdae.

__Tok.. tok.. tok..__

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang rusuh. Minseok dan Jongdae langsung saja saling bertatapan. "Kau kan tuan rumah, buka sana pintunya."

"Tidak mau. Tidak usah dibuka pintunya. Menganggu waktu berdua kita saja."

Minseok menatap Jongdae heran, "Daritadi kau aneh." Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Akhirnya Jongdae mengekor di belakang.

"Tumben sekali kau datang sebelum waktu janjian." Ujar Minseok ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang datang bersama beberapa kantung plastik. Bisa dipastikan kalau Baekhyun membawa banyak camilan.

"Aku takut macet, makanya datang duluan hehe." jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir. "Ini aku bawa keripik kentang. Mau diletakkan dimana?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Jongdae.

"Ah baiklah."

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan beberapa kantung plastik itu diatas meja yang berhadapan dengan sofa. "Chanyeol bilang akan datang jam 9 keatas. Mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok dan harus dibawa ke bengkel."

"Dia sudah kuperingatkan untuk membeli mobil baru padahal. Mobil bututnya sudah tidak beres." Ujar Minseok.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Entahlah, anak itu keras kepala. Kalau begitu aku ajak yang lain kesini sekarang saja ya."

Minseok mengangguk. Jongdae daritadi terdiam tak seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Jam 8, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Jongdae—kecuali Chanyeol yang mobilnya belum benar. Seperti biasa mereka akan berbincang seru sambil sesekali tertawa keras. Keripik kentang berceceran dimana-mana, beberapa botol cola tumpah. Membuat Minseok berteriak-teriak tak karuan menyuruh mereka membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Biarkan saja, bersihkannya nanti saat mereka semua pulang." Ucap Jongdae menenangkan Minseok.

Lagi, Minseok merasakan keanehan pada Jongdae. Biasanya ia akan sangat marah ketika rumahnya berantakan. Tapi mengapa kali ini ia bersikap seakan tak peduli? Minseok memegang dahi Jongdae dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Uhm.. tidak. Kau hanya sedikit aneh."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku ke kamar dulu ya. Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Kau mau aku buatkan teh manis?"

"Tidak usah. Aku kenyang." Jongdae kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Minseok menghela nafas kemudian Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Minseok hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Aniyo.. hanya saja.. kufikir Jongdae agak aneh. Ya kau tahu kan daritadi dia terdiam dan tidak marah ketika rumahnya berantakan. Ah iya, dan dia membiarkanku menyimpan makanan di atas meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Biasanya kan dia sangat marah ketika ada yang menyentuh meja itu karena khawatir ada barangnya yang tercecer. Apa mungkin dia ada masalah?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Aku juga aneh dengannya. Dia bahkan memanggilku Minseok-ah saat di telfon."

__Ting nong__

"Pasti Chanyeol datang!" Seru Baekhyun riang lalu melesat menuju pintu. Minseok mendesah lelah. Masih dengan pikirannya yang melayang-layang tentang keanehan Jongdae.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak jadi mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae karena sang pemilik kamar sudah duluan keluar dan menatap Minseok heran. "Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Jongdae sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Semuanya menanyakanmu, kenapa kau malah mengurung diri di kamar?"

Jongdae mengelus pipi Minseok, "Tadi aku ketiduran. Maaf ya.. sebentar ada yang lupa."

Jongdae mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian menggantungkan kuncinya di dinding.

"Kenapa dikunci?" Tanya Minseok heran.

"Ingin saja."

.

.

.

Minseok dan Jongdae berjalan bersamaan menuju ruang tengah dimana semua teman-temannya berkumpul. Yifan, Joonmyeon, Tao, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Jongin, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan eh, dimana Sehun?

"Sehun sedang ke mobilnya sebentar, dia meninggalkan __handphone__ nya di __dashboard__." Ujar Luhan seakan mengerti.

Minseok mengangguk kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan. Jongdae terlihat berjalan menuju pintu kemudian memakai mantelnya. "Tetanggaku menelfon, katanya ada penyuluhan. Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi, setor muka."

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kau ada acara dan tidak bisa menghadiri penyuluhan itu?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Hanya setor muka." Jawab Jongdae malas.

"Cepat kembali kalau begitu." Tambah Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

"Sehun parkir dimana sih? Lama sekali." Heran Jongin. Ia melirik Luhan. Maklum lah Sehun kan pacar Luhan.

"Dia parkir di depan, kok. Tapi tadi dia mengirim Line, katanya mau ke minimarket dulu sebentar." Jawab Luhan.

"Paling mau beli pengaman." Celetuk Chanyeol yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang." Kata Jongdae sambil membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana penyuluhannya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Jongdae menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang aku hanya setor muka."

"Apa diluar dingin?" Minseok menghampiri Jongdae, khawatir karena tadi Jongdae bilang ia sedikit pusing.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku pakai mantel tebal kok tadi."

Minseok tersenyum lega. "Aku buatkan coklat hangat ya?"

Jongdae hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk diantara Jongin dan Yixing. Suasana menjadi agak hening. Tak seperti biasanya Jongdae akan membicarakan berbagai hal dan tidak lupa dengan troll andalannya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya memakan keripik kentang. Menunggu Minseok datang bersama coklat hangatnya.

"O__h, shit. __Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa dia bertemu dengan perempuan lain kemudian selingkuh?" Luhan melirik jam tangannya kemudian kembali mendengus. "Apa yang dia lakukan di minimarket selama satu jam?"

"Tenanglah hyung, mungkin ada suatu masalah sehingga membuatnya lama sekali. Kau tidak coba menghubunginya?" Saran Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggeleng, "Line ku tidak dibalas. Ditelfon pun tidak diangkat."

"Mungkin baterainya habis." Analisa Tao.

"Tapi telfonnya nyambung, kok. Dia saja yang tidak mengangkat." Nada bicara Luhan kini berubah menjadi gusar. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun. "Aku akan menyusulnya."

Luhan segera menyambar mantelnya yang tersampir di sofa. Tanpa aba-aba membuka pintu dan berniat menyusul Sehun.

Baru beberapa detik—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

—mereka semua dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun ah..." Yifan hanya bisa terdiam melihat jasad Sehun yang sudah tidak berdaya. Membiru karena cuaca dingin. Bercak darah dan sayatan-sayatan sadis di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yixing masih memeluk Luhan, berusaha menenangkan namja rusa itu. Yang sedari tadi menangis meraung-raung tak kuasa melihat kekasihnya dengan kondisi naas.

"Ini aneh! Siapa yang berani melakukannya?!" Teriak Jongin geram.

"Siapapun yang melakukannya. Dia melakukan semua ini dengan rapih. Melihat jasad Sehun, kurasa ia sudah dibunuh satu jam yang lalu." Analisa Kyungsoo sambil melihat jasad Sehun. Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran. Minggu lalu ia praktek masalah forensik. Pengetahuannya tentang ini masih sangat segar.

"T-tapi kan... kurang dari satu jam yang lalu Sehun mengirimkan Line pada Luhan." Kata Minseok. "... A-apa mungkin Sehun yang mengirimkannya?"

"Maksudnya? Yang mengirimkannya itu.. hantu Sehun?" Tao segera menutup mulutnya ketika semua orang menatapnya kesal.

"Kurasa pembunuhnya mengambil__ handphone__ Sehun dan mengirimkan Line itu pada Luhan." Ujar Joonmyeon.

"Lebih baik masukkan dulu jasad Sehun ke dalam rumah. Aku tidak mau ini menyebabkan masalah di komplek perumahan ini." Kata Jongdae.

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh! Kita harus ke kantor polisi! Kita harus menangkap pelakunya.. hiks... Sehun... hiks..." ujar Luhan marah. Kemudian ia kembali menangis dan terkulai lemas di pelukan Yixing.

"Ya, untuk sementara waktu masukan saja dulu jasad Sehun ke dalam rumah." Yifan angkat bicara. "Chanyeol, bantu aku menyeretnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka lalu menyeret jasad Sehun menuju garasi.

.

.

.

Jasad Sehun mereka letakkan di dalam garasi. Kemudian mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya ada isakan kecil dari Luhan.

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga." Kata kata yang lolos dari bibir Luhan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Yixing kembali menenangkan Luhan sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Apa rencana kalian saat ini? Tidak adakah yang berniat menelfon polisi?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?!" Bentak Jongdae geram. "Tadi aku sudah telfon polisi, kau fikir polisi akan cepat datang seperti superman saat seseorang berteriak minta tolong?!"

"Tenanglah Jongdae." Ujar Joonmyeon tenang. Tepatnya hanya dibuat-buat setenang mungkin. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat gusar.

Bentakan Jongdae tadi sontak membuat Luhan menunduk. Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Hari ini kalian menginap dulu saja disini. Kita urus masalah Sehun besok pagi. Atau ketika polisi datang." Ujar Jongdae sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua menuju kamarnya.

"Minseok hyung? Kenapa kau tidak ikut Jongdae?" Tanya Baekhyun aneh ketika melihat Minseok yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Entahlah Baek, aku ingin bersama kalian saja." jawab Minseok. Sepertinya Jongdae benar-benar sedang ada masalah. Tidak biasanya sikapnya menjadi dingin seperti ini. Lagipula ia sangat dekat dengan Sehun, mungkin ia juga sangat terpukul. Dan Minseok rasa, kekasihnya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian dulu.

.

Hari mulai larut, beberapa dari mereka sudah tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang kurang nyaman. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur duluan, sambil saling berpelukan di atas karpet. Yixing meringkuk di atas sofa. Jongin, Joonmyeon dan Yifan tertidur sambil saling menyandarkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tidur terapit Yixing dan Luhan. Tinggal Luhan dan Minseok yang masih terjaga.

Luhan memeluk lututnya sambil terus menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Minseok kemudian mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Luhan tertawa, "Memangnya kalau aku tidur, Sehun akan kembali hidup lagi?"

Kedua iris Minseok mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tahu pasti berat menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Jangankan Luhan kekasihnya, ia saja merasa sangat sedih ketika Sehun meninggal dengan cara yang tragis ini.

"Aku tahu kau sangat capek. Tidurlah sebentar." Suruh Minseok. "Aku akan menunggu sampai polisi datang."

Luhan menggeleng, "Kau saja yang tidur."

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang memutuskan untuk tidur. Mereka terus terjaga sambil terdiam satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Minseok menyadari sesuatu.

"T-tao? Dimana dia?"

Minseok beranjak untuk mencari Tao. Menyusuri flat kecil Jongdae. Ini terasa aneh kalau Tao tiba-tiba saja tidak ada. Tidak mungkin anak itu berani pergi sendirian walau ke kamar mandi sekalipun.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi, Minseok melewati kamar Jongdae kemudian membuka pintunya. Ia bisa melihat wajah tenang Jongdae yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kemudian ia menutup lagi pintunya agar tidak menganggu tidur Jongdae.

__Sreeeet..__

Minseok mendengar sesuatu. Suara hentakan kaki yang pelan dan suara sesuatu yang sedang diseret. Sama seperti saat Yifan dan Chanyeol menyeret jasad Sehun.

"Apa itu?..." gumamnya pelan.

Setelah itu ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang dari jendela. Dengan takut-takut ia menyibak gorden jendela. Nafasnya seakan tercekat.

Ia melihat seseorang dengan topeng hitam sedang menarik sosok tak bernyawa. Dan sialnya, orang yang ditarik itu adalah Tao.

Minseok membuka pintu belakang dengan gemetar. Melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke belakang halaman. Tempat ia melihat orang bertopeng hitam tadi. Langkahnya pelan dan lemas. Ia diselimuti rasa takut sekaligus penasaran. Ia harus memastikan siapa orang yang melakukan hal itu dan apa benar Tao yang ditarik itu?

Semilir angin malam yang dingin membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Minseok akhirnya bisa melihat orang bertopeng hitam itu membanting tubuh Tao sehingga kepalanya membentur tanah. Tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuh Tao. Dan semakin menyelidik, Minseok dapat melihat kucuran darah yang mengalir dari kepala Tao.

Minseok hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha tidak membuat pergerakan apapun agar orang bertopeng hitam itu tidak melihatnya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Orang keji itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari jaketnya. Menusukkannya berkali-kali ke tubuh Tao kemudian tertawa menjerit ketika darah segar terciprat kemana-mana. Minseok bergetar. Air mata turun dari kedua bola matanya. Orang bertopeng hitam itu masih setia memainkan tubuh Tao. Mengoyak wajah korbannya dengan beringas sambil bergumam aneh.

Minseok mulai mual. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Air mata masih mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipinya, tak terkontrol. Ia merasa bodoh karena hanya bisa terdiam dan menjadi 'penonton' dalam kejadian ini. Tapi disisi lain ia bingung, hatinya terguncang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Lama kelamaan Minseok tak kuasa lagi melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia ambruk. Kemudian pingsan di balik semak-semak itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah.."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyadari dirinya yang sedang terbaring di atas sofa. Syukurlah, semua ini hanya mimpi, fikirnya.

"Dimana Tao?" Tanya Minseok.

"T-Tao.. dia sudah meninggal hyung.. jasadnya ditemukan di halaman belakang." Ujar Baekhyun.

Oh, tidak. Ternyata kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau berada di dekat jasad Tao, apa kemarin kau melihat apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yifan sinis.

"M-maksudmu?" Minseok terbata.

"Kami menemukanmu pingsan dengan pisau berlumuran darah di dekatmu." Tambah Yifan. "Dan bajumu terkena cipratan darah, hyung. Sepertinya tidak salah aku mencurigaimu."

"__Stop it! __Yifan hyung! Kau tidak seharusnya menuduh Minseok hyung seperti itu. Hal yang tadi kau sebutkan tidak bisa begitu saja menandakan bahwa Minseok hyung yang membunuh Tao." sergah Kyungsoo.

Yifan tertawa keras, dan kemudian berubah menjadi isakan-isakan tangis. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Yifan sebenarnya mencintai Tao, sangat. Dia pasti dalam keadaan sangat tertekan sehingga bisa berbicara seperti itu dan mencurigai Minseok.

"Hyung.. tapi, apa benar kau ada disana saat Tao dibunuh?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Minseok mengangguk, "Ya.. aku disana.. tapi saat aku melihat mereka.. Tao sudah tidak bernyawa.."

"Kau lihat siapa pembunuhnya?" kini giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

Minseok kembali mengangguk, "Dia memakai topeng hitam dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sama sekali."

Semuanya beralih melirik Jongdae.

Dia satu-satunya yang tidak ada di ruang tengah saat kejadian.

"Kau kemana saat kejadian?" tanya Jongin terkesan menuduh.

"Jadi kau menuduhku?!" Jawab Jongdae tak terima.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya."

"Jongdae di kamar.. aku melihatnya sedang tertidur sebelum akhirnya menyadari ada suara dari halaman belakang." Minseok mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti saling mencurigai. Tidak mungkin salah satu dari kita yang melakukannya. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Aku takut kalau pembunuhnya adalah orang daerah sini." Kata Joonmyeon. Yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic psikopat pertama saya!

Walaupun saya suka banget cerita bergenre psycho dan gore tapi pas nyoba bikin kok hasilnya malah gini. Aneh dan ga gore-gore amat hiks :'D pembunuhannya juga baru dikit sih hahaha. Fic ini rencananya bakal dibikin twoshoot. Saya udah mikirin plot dan akhir ceritanya kok, mudah-mudahan ga bakal molor update nya xp

Apa ada yang penasaran siapa pembunuh nya?

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya! XD

Thanks for reading! Dan lebih makasih lagi buat yang review :p


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Death chara. Gore

Fanfic ini mengandung unsur pembunuhan.

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin (Minseok), Chen (Jongdae), EXO OT12 official pairing

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengubur jasad Sehun dan Tao di halaman belakang. Polisi tak kunjung datang hingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan polisi terlebih dahulu.

Entah apa yang ada di fikiran mereka, kepanikan dan rasa takut membuat mereka tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Akhirnya, menggunakan van milik Joonmyeon mereka melakukan perjalanan menuju salah satu villa milik kerabat Yifan.

"Apa kita tidak terkesan lari dari masalah?" Ujar Jongin sarkastik. "Pergi begitu saja ketika dua orang teman kita dibunuh dengan sadis?"

"Berhentilah bicara seakan-akan kau punya jalan keluar yang lebih baik dari ini, Kim Jongin." Yifan mendengus.

"Aku lebih baik mati bersama mereka." kata Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah saatnya Jongin." Ucap Yifan ketus.

Kyungsoo mengelus telapak tangan Jongin. Menatapnya, mengisyaratkan agar Jongin tidak terbawa emosi. Untungnya Jongin luluh. Kalau tidak mungkin mereka berdua akan kalut dan mengakibatkan Yifan—yang kebetulan sedang mengendarai van—membanting setir menuju pohon besar atau trotoar dan membuat mereka semua mati dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Suasana di dalam van menjadi benar-benar sepi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang biasanya akan membuat guyonan dan sebagainya pun hanya terdiam, atau tertidur. Minseok yang terlihat sangat tertekan. Perlu diingat bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang melihat pembunuh itu melakukan aksinya secara langsung.

Setelah sekitar satu jam perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai di salah satu villa yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Villa itu sangat terpencil dan dikelilingi oleh hutan. Villa itu tidak pernah ditempati lagi setelah beberapa tahun, namun berbagai fasilitasnya masih tetap dapat dinikmati.

Mereka mulai menurunkan bahan makanan (Joonmyeon menyuruh bawahannya untuk memasok banyak makanan didalam van yang mereka gunakan). Tanpa sehelai baju lagi selain yang mereka pakai. Tidak ada waktu untuk membawa baju. Ini bukan piknik.

"Untuk keadaan seperti ini kita harus terus bersama. Semuanya tidur di ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang pergi kemanapun sendirian. Dan satu lagi, pastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci." Kata Yifan.

.

.

.

Kini mereka semua berada di ruang tengah. Yifan dan Joonmyeon sepakat untuk membuat jadwal jaga. Tiap hari harus ada orang yang terjaga dan tidak tidur. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya disusunlah pasangan jaga setiap harinya. Hari pertama, Yifan dan Yixing. Hari kedua, Minseok dan Joonmyeon. Hari ketiga, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Hari keempat, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Hari kelima, Chanyeol dan Luhan. Begitu seterusnya.

"Apa kalian lapar? Akan kubuatkan makanan." Tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Aku akan membantumu masak." Tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua kemudian menuju dapur. Menyisakan 8 orang lainnya di ruang tengah.

Suasana mulai mencair sekarang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan asyik menebar happy virus. Membuat senyum sedikit terkembang di bibir para pemuda itu. Untuk sejenak mereka melupakan kejadian tragis yang kemarin mereka alami.

Setelah berapa lama Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali dengan dua mangkuk besar masakan. Masakan campur-campur ala Kyungsoo yang sudah dipastikan rasanya enak walaupun dengan penampilan seadanya.

Mereka mulai melahap semua makanan yang tersedia. Entah lapar atau memang masakan Kyungsoo sangatlah lezat. Tak terasa langit mulai gelap. Malam akan tiba.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Yixing yang kebagian jaga malam ini. Maka mereka tidak akan tidur. Mengawasi pintu dan ke 8 teman mereka yang tertidur.

Yifan menguap berkali-kali, ia sangat mengantuk. Yixing masih bisa menahan kantuknya karena tadi siang ia tertidur di perjalanan. Sedangkan Yifan tidak, karena ia menyetir.

"Kau tidurlah sebentar. Biarkan aku berjaga sendiri dulu. Jika ada hal yang aneh, aku akan segera membangunkanmu." Ucap Yixing. Sedikit cemas dan kasihan melihat mata Yifan yang merah karena menahan kantuk.

Yifan awalnya mau menolak, tapi ia rasa tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Matanya memaksa untuk menutup. Dan membuatnya tertidur pulas hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

Yixing bersenandung kecil. Melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya dapat terjaga. Semilir angin kencang membuat sebuah jendela terbuka, membuatnya menyadari bahwa jendela yang satu itu lupa dikunci. Yixing berjalan menuju jendela itu. Berniat untuk menutupnya. Tanpa menyadari seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengangkat sebuah sapu tangan yang kemudian dipakai untuk membius Yixing. Cukup untuk membuat Yixing meronta beberapa detik kemudian jatuh terkulai namun tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang berdebam karena sang tersangka pembiusan segera menangkap tubuh Yixing dalam pelukannya.

Dengan pergerakan yang pelan, seseorang itu menyeret tubuh Yixing. Membuka pelan pintu yang terkunci. Menutupnya kembali. Mencekik leher Yixing dengan tambang seperti anjing peliharaannya, kemudian menarik tambang itu. Menyeret Yixing dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

OOO

"KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN YIXING BERJAGA SENDIRIAN! BAJINGAN KAU YIFAN!" Joonmyeon terus bersumpah serapah. Menarik kerah baju Yifan dan terus berteriak-teriak di depan wajahnya.

Ia tidak berhenti berteriak pada Yifan setelah menemukan jasad Yixing di depan pintu villa. Dengan tali tambang yang masih mengikat lehernya dan pecahan botol bir yang menancap di dada kirinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus berusaha menenangkan Joonmyeon yang hampir mencekik Yifan.

Yifan hanya bisa terdiam, kaku. Ia tidak tahu akibat dari tidurnya akan menyebabkan kematian Yixing. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa tidak boleh ada yang kemanapun sendirian. Ia shock.

"Siapapun pembunuhnya, kau benar-benar sialan! Apa salah kami hah?!" Joonmyeon mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Ini semua sudah cukup baginya. Melihat kedua temannya meninggal dan kini bertambah satu korban lagi. Yixing yang lebih dari sekedar teman, namun kekasihnya.

"Perketat keamanan. Kurasa seseorang lupa mengunci pintu dan jendela dengan baik sehingga membuat orang gila itu bisa masuk kesini." Ujar Jongdae.

.

.

.

Jasad Yixing langsung dikuburkan di halaman samping villa itu. Dan suasana semakin mencekam. Semua orang kalut. Hati mereka terguncang.

Sebagian dari mereka merasa bahwa tak lama lagi ajal akan menjemput mereka. Pembunuh itu ada disini. Mereka mungkin hanya harus menunggu antrian saat sang pembunuh datang dan membunuh mereka satu-persatu atau mungkin sekaligus.

Yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah berdoa. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi karena sang pembunuh tetap akan menemukan mereka.

.

.

.

"Yifan…" panggil Minseok pelan, Yifan tidak menyahut. "Yifan?" ulang Minseok, perlahan ia mendekati lelaki tinggi yang daritadi terdiam dengan sorot mata yang kosong.

"Apa kau juga mau menyalahkanku? Aku memang tidak becus, aku tahu." Ucap Yifan dingin.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu.." Minseok kaku. Apa ia salah untuk mendekati Yifan di saat seperti ini, Yifan pasti sedang dalam keadaan yang—sangat—tidak baik.

Tangan Yifan terulur untuk meraih bahu Minseok, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Minseok mendekat, membiarkan Yifan bersender disana. Ia tahu, akan sulit bila berada di posisi Yifan saat ini. Yifan yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, Yifan yang sudah sangat hancur ketika Tao meninggal, dan kejadian-kejadian lai yang melibatkan mereka semua. Ini gila.

"Kau kuat, Yifan." Gumam Minseok.

"Kata siapa?"

"Aku tahu itu.." jelas Minseok, ditatapnya kedua bola mata Yifan. Tersenyum untuk menguatkan pemuda itu.

_Ehem_

Suara deheman keras dari seseorang dibelakang mereka membuat keduanya mau tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Jongdae yang memergoki adegan _berdua-duaan_ Yifan dan Minseok. Dan sepertinya ia salah paham.

"Dae.." Minseok segera berdiri, membuat Yifan melepaskan senderannya di bahu Minseok.

"Ups, maaf menganggu kalian." Jongdae tersenyum paksa dan segera pergi meninggalkan Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Jongdae, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan!" panggil Minseok, dengan cepat ia mengejar Jongdae dan memegang lengannya.

"Lepaskan." Jongdae melepas genggaman Minseok dengan kuat, membuat Minseok hampir terjatuh.

"T-Tapi.. aku… kau salah paham, Dae.." ujar Minseok lagi.

"Diam!" teriak Jongdae. Ia kembali berjalan menjauh dari Minseok.

"Jongdae, kumohon.. percayalah padaku…" Minseok masih mengejar Jongdae.

"Kubilang diam!" teriak Jongdae lagi, ditatapnya kedua iris hitam Minseok yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"D-da—,"

_Plak_

Satu tamparan kasar mendarat di pipi Minseok, membuat bekas kemerahan disana. Air mata mulai menetes satu demi satu menuruni pipi Minseok.

Jongdae terdiam, menyadari perbuatannya pada Minseok. Minseok segera berlari menjauh dari Jongdae dengan isakan tangis yang mulai terdengar. Namun Jongdae tidak berniat untuk menyusulnya.

.

Katakanlah Minseok adalah seorang _introvert_ karena ia tidak berniat bercerita tentang masalahnya dan kegundahan hatinya. Katakanlah Minseok adalah seorang yang munafik karena terus menebar senyum pada semua orang disekitarnya. Padahal hatinya sakit.

Ia masih menangis.

Walau tanpa suara.

Pilihannya sekarang adalah mengurung diri di salah satu ruangan Villa, yang membuat tidak seorangpun dapat mendengar isakannya—ia harap.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Dae-ie.." gumam Minseok disela isakannya. Sebagian hatinya sangat membenci perlakuan Jongdae, tapi sebagian lainnya menolak untuk itu. Menolak bahwa sosok itu adalah Jongdae-nya.

_Jongdae yang berubah atau sosok itu bukanlah Jongdae?_

"Berfikirlah realistis, Kim Minseok." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok mengenggam ponselnya yang mati. Ia sengaja mematikannya setelah menyadari bahwa setiap stop kontak di villa ini tidak ada yang berfungsi. Ia berniat untuk menyalakan ponselnya saat keadaan genting. Dan ia rasa inilah saatnya. Entahlah, _feeling _nya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

Minseok menekan tombol _power _di ponselnya. Setelah handphone nya menyala ia mendapatkan ratusan notifikasi telfon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Dengan ragu ia menekan nomor itu dan menelfon balik ke nomor itu. Dan tersambung.

"MINSEOK HYUNG!"

Seru seseorang di sana. Suara yang sangat Minseok kenal. Suara Jongdae. Ia melihat keluar Jendela, Jongdae ada diluar, mencari kayu bakar bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Lalu siapa orang yang bersuara seperti Jongdae di telfon?

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku Jongdae-mu! Hyung, kau dimana? Cepat beritahu aku!"

Minseok terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia yakin betul kalau suara ini adalah milik Jongdae. Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Jongdae yang sedang memotong batang-batang kayu diluar sana.

"Apa maksudmu? Jongdae ada disini... bersamaku.."

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku... dia bukan Jongdae. Aku Jongdae yang asli. Percayalah padaku... Minnie.."

Untuk alasan ini Minseok tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya, matanya membulat. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang memanggilnya Minnie. Hanya Jongdae. Itupun hanya digunakan saat mereka sedang berduaan. "J-Jongdae.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... hiks..."

"H-hyung... jangan menangis. Sekarang beritahu kau dimana?"

"Aku di villa yang pernah Yifan ceritakan, arah gangnam.. kau tahu?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Menjauhlah dari Jongdae palsu, hyung. Dia psikopat."

Minseok hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jongdae palsu? Psikopat?

Jadi? Dialah dalang dari semua pembunuhan yang telah terjadi.

"Minseok hyung? Kau masih disana?"

"N-ne... dae-ie.."

"Beritahu yang lain, tapi jangan biarkan psikopat brengsek itu tahu kau memberitahukan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian sambungan terputus. Minseok tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis lagi, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tidak mau menyadari hatinya yang berkata bahwa sosok itu bukan Jongdae nya? Mengapa ia bersikeras untuk menganggap Jongdae hanya berperilaku aneh padahal ia bisa merasakan bahwa hatinya menolak.

"Ini semua karena aku... aku... aku bodoh..."

.

.

.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang sengaja mencari Minseok. Dan mendapati Minseok di lantai atas, tengah berlutut dengan mata merah.

Minseok segera mendongak dan berlari kearah Baekhyun, "Baekhyun.. aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu. A-aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya pembunuh yang meneror kita." Minseok berujar pelan hampir berbisik.

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah kaget, "S-siapa dia?"

"Jongdae palsu.."

"Maksudmu hyung?"

Minseok mengangguk lemah, "Kau ingat saat Jongdae berperilaku aneh? Seharusnya aku sadar kalau dia bukanlah Jongdae..."

"A-aku tidak mengerti hyung.. apa maksudnya Jongdae palsu?"

_Prok.. prok..._

Suara tepuk tangan dari seseorang menginterupsi percakapan Minseok dan Baekhyun. Nafas Minseok benar-benar tercekat sekarang. Melihat 'Jongdae palsu' sudah berada diantara mereka. Bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kau sudah tahu ya sekarang, manis?" Ujarnya.

Baekhyun dan Minseok saling bertatapan. "Pergi kau psikopat!" Teriak Minseok.

Jongdae palsu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Membisikkan sesuatu, "Nasib buruk bagimu, karena si manis itu memberitahumu tentang identitasku sebenarnya maka umurmu akan habis sekarang. Padahal aku tadinya akan membunuhmu agak akhir karena aku suka wajah imutmu."

Baekhyun gemetar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Tubuhnya kaku.

"M-menjauh dari Baekhyun!" Teriak Minseok sambil mendorong tubuh Jongdae palsu ke dinding. Kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun, berlari untuk menghindari sang psikopat bajingan. Namun sial, ketika mereka ingin membuka pintu, ternyata terkunci.

"Mau kemana sayang? Kuncinya ada padaku." Jongdae palsu mengangkat sebuah kunci sambil tersenyum.

"_Shit._"

Minseok masih berusaha membuka pintu namun tidak bisa. Baekhyun pucat. Jongdae palsu mendekati mereka perlahan sambil menarik sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya.

"Menyingkir sebentar, manis. Aku harus memainkannya terlebih dahulu." Jongdae mengangkat kerah baju Minseok kemudian mendorongnya ke samping. Membuat Minseok jatuh menubruk meja. Menyisakan memar di pipi kirinya yang menyentuh pinggiran meja kayu.

Jongdae palsu tertawa pelan, kemudian mencengkram wajah mungil Baekhyun. "Woohoo.. yang satu ini sudah siap mati ya sepertinya?" perlahan tangannya turun menuju leher Baekhyun. Mencekiknya. "Jangan diam saja, kau terlihat lumayan juga kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Hmmm aku ingin mendengar suaramu, dong. Ayo bicara sesuatu."

"B-B... Bajingan kau..." ujar Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Nafasnya mungkin sudah hampir habis. Lehernya sakit seakan akan remuk.

"Hummmm suara yang indah. Lebih baik diakhiri dengan teriakan. Pasti akan indah... bagian mana yang harus kutusuk agar kau berteriak dengan indah ya?"

Minseok berjalan terseok, mendekati Jongdae palsu. Berniat memukulnya dengan vas bunga. Namun pergerakan lambatnya dengan segera disadari oleh Jongdae palsu. Psikopat bejat itu kembali mendorong tubuh Minseok menjauh.

"Dia mau melindungimu tuh. Tapi tenang saja. Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Jongdae palsu kembali tersenyum. "Aku tusuk pahamu dulu boleh ya?"

Jongdae palsu melonggarkan cekikannya, kemudian menusuk paha Baekhyun yang kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang. Dan psikopat itu tertawa.

Minseok kembali terseok-seok mendekati Baekhyun. Namun kakinya terluka parah, kakinya tadi menancap paku dari meja yang roboh ketika Jongdae palsu mendorongnya sehingga pergerakannya sangat lamban.

Sudah puas mengoyak paha Baekhyun, sang psikopat kemudian kembali mengajak Baekhyun bicara. "Jangan menangis sayang. Hm, sakit ya? Oh.. aku sangat kasihan padamu. Daripada kau menderita begini lebih baik aku hentikan saja detak jantungmu sekarang ya?"

Dan si gila itu menancapkan pisau di dada kiri Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya.

Minseok mulai menangis lagi. "Baek... baekhyun... hiks... sialan kau brengsek!"

Jongdae palsu berjalan mendekati Minseok kemudian merangkulnya. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok, aku akan menunggu sampai kembaranku tersayang itu datang. Kau mau dengar cerita hm?"

Minseok masih menangis. Jongdae palsu menghapus air mata Minseok. "T... tolong... tolong aku..." isaknya.

"Sshhhh... berhenti menangis. Kalau begini aku tidak jadi cerita deh."

"Berisik kau bajingan! Lepaskan aku!"

Jongdae palsu merangkul Minseok dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan. "Aku akan memapahmu. Kau kan calon saudara ipar? Aku harus berbuat baik padamu kan ya?"

"Brengsek! Brengsek!" Minseok menendang-nendang tubuh si Jongdae palsu. Namun ia terlalu lemah. Sehingga tendangan-tendangan itu hanya membuat Jongdae palsu terkekeh geli.

"Oh iya, aku mau membunuh sekaligus 6 kali ini. Kau mau lihat?"

Minseok menggeleng, berontak, namun rangkulan Jongdae palsu begitu kuat. Ia tidak bisa menghindar dari pria sialan itu.

"Ah sepertinya kau tidak boleh melihat. Nanti kau bisa mual. Kau tidur dulu saja ya?" Jongdae palsu mengambil sebuah ukiran kayu berukuran cukup besar kemudian memukul kepala Minseok. Dan Minseok pingsan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju ruang tengah. Kebetulan, Yifan, Luhan, Jongin, Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berkumpul disana.

"Heeey, apa kalian melihat Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Loh.. Minseok hyung kenapa?" herannya ketika menyadari Minseok dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan digendong oleh Jongdae—Yang tidak mereka ketahui bahwa ia bukanlah Jongdae yang sebenarnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu.. aku menemukannya sudah seperi ini.. apa yang harus kulakukan..." ujar Jongdae palsu, berbohong. Bersikap dramatis, seolah olah menangisi orang tercintanya.

"Dia pingsan ya? Sini coba kulihat." Kyungsoo mendekati Minseok.

Jongdae palsu menggeleng, "Tidak usah.. biarkan ia berbaring dulu." Kemudian menidurkan Minseok di sofa.

"Minseok sangat cantik ya? Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu." Ujar Jongdae palsu sambil memperhatikan wajah Minseok.

Ke 6 orang dibelakangnya menatapnya aneh. Apa-apaan sih Jongdae.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam"

Jongdae palsu menghitung orang dibelakangnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan pistol yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Mengarahkannya pada ke 6 orang itu.

"Oke aku mulai dari kanan ya."

_Dor_

Tembakan pertama tepat mengenai kepala Jongin dan membuatnya seketika tak bernyawa. Kelima orang lainnya kemudian panik.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Jongdae!" Teriak Yifan frustasi.

Jongdae palsu itu tertawa.

Dan

__Dor__

__Dor__

__Dor__

__Dor__

__Dor__

Kali ini 5 peluru dilontarkan dengan jeda yang sebentar. Joonmyeon, Luhan, Yifan dan Chanyeol bernasib serupa dengan Jongin. Tembakan pada Yifan agak meleset sehingga membuatnya harus menembak kepala Yifan dua kali agar ia benar-benar mati.

"Gara-gara si bodoh itu aku jadi kehabisan peluru untuk membunuhmu." Ujar Jongdae palsu sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Air mata dengan deras mengucur dari kedua bola matanya. "J-jongdae ada apa dengamu..."

"Aku bukan Jongdae, kau tenang saja. Temanmu, Jongdae itu orang baik kok."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Kakinya sudah tidak kuasa untuk menopang tubuhnya, ia benar-benar lemas. Ia semakin mundur ketika Jongdae palsu mendekatinya. Mengacungkan sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"Tidak enak kan rasanya sendirian? Lebih baik kau mati saja, sini." Jongdae palsu semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Berlari kemudian mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo sangat keras.

_Krek_

"AAAAAKHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyungsoo berteriak sangat keras ketika psikopat itu mematahkan tulang bahunya.

"Wow wow wow!" Jongdae palsu terlihat antusias dengan mainannya kali ini. Ia tertawa cekikikan seperti orang gila. Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak tak karuan, menangis, meronta dan menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Jongdae palsu menghimpitnya di dinding, kemudian mengacungkan pisaunya. Menyayat nyayat leher Kyungsoo, tidak dalam namun membuat banyak darah mengucur dari sana.

"B-bunuh aku... kau brengsek! B-brengsek!" Kyungsoo menangis tambah keras. Terdengar pilu. Untuk saat ini mungkin mati adalah pilihan terbaik. Untuk mengakhiri rasa sakitnya.

"Permintaan diterima." Ujar Jongdae palsu sambil nyengir. Kemudian ia menancapkan pisaunya di dada kiri Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya.

Dan villa hening itu sekarang benar-benar dipenuhi tawa gila yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

Jongdae memarkirkan motornya di depan villa yang ia yakini milik Yifan. Berlari menuju pintu depan, tapi terkunci. Segera ia mendobrak pintu itu. Setelah pintu terbuka ia langsung menuju ke ruang tengah. Melihat Minseok yang terbaring di atas sofa.

"M-minseok hyung..."

Matanya kemudian beralih ke sekitarnya, dimana terbaring jasad ke 6 temannya yang lain.

"ARGH! BAJINGAN! DIMANA KAU?!" Erang Jongdae frustasi.

Sosok Jongdae palsu kemudian memasuki ruang tengah sambil membawa segelas orange juice. "Wah benar dugaanku, ternyata kembaranku tersayang akan datang. Kebetulan aku membuatkanmu orange juice, nih."

"Brengsek kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?"

"Aku hanya mengirimkan mereka semua ke surga dengan lebih cepat. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" Jongdae palsu tersenyum sambil meletakkan gelas _orange juice_ nya di meja. "Oh iya, kekasihmu itu pingsan setelah kupukul."

Jongdae semakin geram, ia mencekik Jongdae palsu. "Bajingan kau Jongho! Kenapa harus teman-temanku Hah?!"

Jongdae palsu, yang ternyata bernama Jongho itu kemudian tertawa. "Karena aku sirik dengan kehidupanmu yang bahagia."

"Bukan begini caranya bodoh!" Jongdae masih mencengkram kerah baju Jongho. Perlahan ia mulai menangis. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu menemukanku."

Jongho menampilkan wajah sok-sokan sendu. "Maafkan aku, saudaraku.. yang penting kan aku menyisakan kekasihmu. Dia hanya pincang kok, belum mati."

Jongdae menonjok pipi Jongho sampai Jongho tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Woohooo tenanglah sedikit bro." Jongho mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya kemudian berdiri. Jongdae kembali membogem Jongho. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur lagi dengan memar yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya.

Jongho berusaha bangkit sambil tertawa. "Pukulannmu bagus juga."

"J-Jongdae..." suara Minseok yang baru sadar membuat Jongdae segera menghampiri Minseok. Memeluknya.

"Minseok hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menunjuk kaki kirinya yang terluka dalam. Jongdae mengecup pucuk kepala Minseok berkali-kali. "M-maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

"Hey. Maaf menganggu kemesraan kalian. Tapi kurasa kau melupakan seseorang disini." Ujar Jongho ketika ia sudah berdiri. Melangkah gontai mendekati Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau membunuh kalian. Tapi drama yang kalian buat membuatku mual. Aku tidak suka. Lebih baik kalian menyusul teman kalian yang lain."

Jongdae membogem perut Jongho. Membuat Jongho lagi-lagi tersungkur dan muntah darah. Jongdae menggendong tubuh Minseok kemudian berlari menuju motornya. Minseok yang lemah hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Jongdae sementara Jongdae menyalakan motornya.

Namun sial bagi mereka berdua karena Jongho tiba-tiba datang dan menembak roda motor yang akan mereka naiki.

"BRENGSEK!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi dulu." Ujar Jongho yang lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Jongdae tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jongho. Ia langsung berlari menuju hutan bersama dengan Minseok. Cukup menguntungkan baginya karena Jongho berjalan sangat lamban dengan kaki yang terseok-seok.

"J-Jongdae.. bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ucap Minseok.

Jongdae berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, kemudian melirik wajah Minseok sekilas. Ia sungguh merindukan kekasihnya itu. "Ceritanya panjang.."

"Dae-ie, berhentilah berlari.." pinta Minseok. Ia meremas kemeja Jongdae pelan.

Jongdae mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian melihat kesekeliling. Menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang dirasa nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat Minseok bersandar. Ia melangkah menuju pohon itu, kemudian mendudukkan Minseok disana.

"Aku minta maaf.." gumamnya sambil berjongkok didepan Minseok.

Minseok segera meraih tubuh Jongdae dan memeluknya sangat erat. Jongdae bisa mendengar isakan-isakan kecil meluncur dari bibir Minseok. Membuatnya lidahnya kelu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Isak Minseok, yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Jongdae.

"Aku lebih lagi.." diraihnya pucuk kepala Minseok, kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Setelah dirasa pelukan Minseok mengendor, Jongdae menangkup kedua pipi Minseok. Menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi kedua bola mata cantik itu. Bola mata yang kini redup dan diselimuti kesedihan.

"Jongdae.. Psikopat itu... apa benar dia saudara kembarmu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jongdae menghela nafas, "Ceritanya sangat panjang, aku sudah mencoba melupakan semua yang ada di masa laluku. Namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dia memang saudara kembarku, ah, bukan.. aku tidak pernah menganggapnya adalah bagian dari keluargaku. Dia itu, bajingan. "

Minseok membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka. Ia kaget karena Jongdae tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang masa lalunya. "Kau tidak perlu cerita, kalau kau tidak mau." ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

Minseok mencium bibir Jongdae lembut, dan Jongdae membalasnya. Setelah ciuman terlepas, mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Aku takut ini menjadi yang terakhir.. Hiks.." Minseok kembali menangis, rasanya ingin meraung-raung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya.

Jongdae terduduk lemas, menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

__Tap__

__Tap__

__Tap__

__Srek__

"Ternyata kalian disini?"

Jongdae mendongak dan mendapati Jongho sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Kau puas?" Ujar Jongdae sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun Minseok menahannya, menahan Jongdae dalam posisi seperti ini. Menahan Jongdae agar ia terus memeluknya.

"Minseok?" Jongdae menatap mata Minseok yang merah, sembab. Minseok menggeleng, sorot matanya mengisyaratkan agar Jongdae tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Dramatis sekali!" girang Jongho. Tanpa Jongdae dan Minseok sadari, ia membawa sebuah tombak di tangannya.

Minseok menenggelelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongdae. Menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki yang paling ia cintai. Kemudian mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, "Biarkan aku mati, asal kau tetap memelukku seperti ini." bisiknya.

"Minseok?"

"Aku mencintaimu.." gumam Minseok sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Sampai jumpa di surga, Minnie-ku."

.

.

__ZRASHHHH__

.

.

Jongdae pun terpejam selamanya ketika tombak panjang itu tepat menusuk kepala Minseok dan menembus sampai dada kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Berakhir dengan geje nya…..

Jangan timpukin saya ;p wkwk

Yap! jadi pembunuhnya adalah saudara kembar si Jongdae yang entah muncul dari mana itu. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan menjelaskan berbagai kejadian di fic ini maka saya akan membuat extra chapter yang berisi tentang: pembunuhan Sehun, pembunuhan Tao, dan berbagai kejadian kecil yang mungkin tidak begitu jelas di dalam twoshoot ini. Dan extra chapter akan mencakup juga jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari readers sekalian—kalau ada— Jadi kalau ada pertanyaan boleh ditampung di dalam kotak review dan akan saya jawab di extra chapter!

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk perhatian kalian.

Saya cinta kalian! Xoxo

Balasan review :

wuziper : udah dilanjut nih! Hehe. Nah gimana apa ini sesuai sama salah satu scenario yang difikirkan? Hoho. Thanks for reading^^

firda-xmin : pembunuhnya kembaran-Jongdae-yang-entah-datang-darimana. Gimana gimana yang ini ngeri gak xp Thanks for reading^^

dn : semua bakal diungkap di chap selanjutnya! Btw thanks for reading^^

restikadena : terima kasih banyakkkk:'D nah ini udah terungkap siapan pembunuhnya hohoho. Maaf ya tapi semuanya pada mati di bablas pada chap ini/?… hehe thanks for reading^^

Kim Jong Min : yep, padahal saya suka banget cerita psycho;"D /curhat/ ini udah dilanjut! Thanks for reading^^

Rin Rin Kim Chenmin : terima kasihhh! Pemikiran-pemikirannya terjawab ya sekarang xp ini udah dilanjut, and thanks for reading^^

HappyHeichou : nah nah sekarang semuanya udah terungkap xp hoho ini udah dilanjut yaa! Thanks for reading^^

elfishminxiu : ff chenmin harus dilestarikan! Hehe tapi pada akhirnya semuanya mati….. /jahatnya saya/ hoho thanks for reading^^

Chenmin EX-Ochy : terima kasih banyakkkkk:"D ini udah dilanjut! Thanksn for reading^^

xiao yueliang : emang ga dikasih hint /gak hehe tapi sekarang sudah terungkap semuanya wohoho thanks for reading^^

keykeykelala: tidak tau huhu semuanya mengalir begitu aja di otak saya.. terima kasih banyak:"D nah semuanya terungkap sekarang xp udah dilanjut ya! Thanks for reading^^

daekim : hehe terimakasihhh, bagian mananya ya kalo bisa dicantumin biar bisa dikoreksi hehe. Nah kalo yang sekarang masih ada yang nggak enak dibaca kah? Hehe thanks for reading^^

anon : hai! Nah kamu benar, dia emang bukan jongdae wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut! Pengalamanmu seram ya…. Jangan-jangan…. Jangan…. Jangannnnn…. Semoga pas baca ini nggak ada pengalaman aneh ya/? Xp thanks for reading^^


	3. Extra Chapter : 1

_**Unexpected**_

_Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Death chara. Gore_

_Fanfic ini mengandung unsur pembunuhan._

_Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri_

_mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author._

_Main Cast : Xiumin (Minseok), Chen (Jongdae), EXO OT12 official pairing_

_._

_._

_._

_Extra Chapter : 1_

_._

_._

* * *

_September 21, 1992_

"Selamat pak, anak anda kembar laki-laki. Tapi saya minta maaf, salah satunya memiliki kecatatan di wajahnya."

OOO

* * *

_1997_

"Eomma.. Jongho tidak mau belhenti menangis. Themua teman kami di TK mengejeknya, aku thudah menyuluh meleka berhenti tapi Jongho tetap menangis.." adu Jongdae sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Jongho. Jongho terus-terusan menangis sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Jongho, jangan menangith.. aku jadi ikut belthedih.." Jongdae segera memeluk saudara kembarnya sayang. Dan perlahan Jongho menghentikan tangisannya.

OOO

* * *

_2002_

"EOMMA! LIHATLAH, JONGHO MEMBUNUH ANAK KUCING DENGAN CUTTER!" teriak Jongdae pada ibunya.

"Astaga! Kau jangan bercanda seperti itu." Panik sang ibu.

Jongdae menarik tangan ibunya, "Ibu harus lihat sendiri bu! ayo!" kemudian berlari menuju ke tempat Jongho melakukan perbuatan tak masuk akal nya.

"YATUHAN! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sang ibu semakin panik ketika melihat anaknya yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu, dengan cutter berlumuran darah di tangannya dan bercak-bercak darah di bajunya. Ia juga bisa melihat anak kucing yang digorok dengan sadis.

"Eomma.." Jongho malah tersenyum. "Ada apa eomma?"

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongho selalu di _therapy _setiap minggu nya. Ia memiliki kelainan jiwa. Dan orangtuanya harap bahwa anaknya akan sembuh dengan _therapy _rutin yang dijalani nya. Perlahan keaadaan Jongho mulai membaik. Orang tuanya dan Jongdae berharap bahwa ia akan kembali menjadi normal.

OOO

* * *

_2009_

"Kim Jongdae! Ikutlah eskul vokal. Kami butuh banyak orang untuk lomba grup vokal bulan depan." Ajak Jonghyun dengan bersemangat. Diliriknya Jongho yang berada di sebelah Jongdae.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami hanya kekurangan satu orang." Kemudian merangkul Jongdae dan pergi menjauh dari Jongho yang terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'_Suara kami sama saja. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang selalu dipilih? Oh iya, siapa juga yang mau mengajak si buruk rupa.'_

OOO

Jongho iri, sangat iri. Ia iri dengan Jongdae yang bisa punya banyak teman. Ia iri dengan Jongdae yang bisa dengan mudah menyatakan cinta dan diterima oleh gadis-gadis cantik. Sedangkan dirinya? Baru melirik saja langsung dihadiahi tatapan jijik.

Bukan salahnya kan dilahirkan dengan wajah cacat? Sebagian wajah yang tampak seperti terbakar. Jongho semakin gencar diberi julukan 'SI BURUK RUPA' dan ia tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu.

Ia benci kehidupannya, ia benci takdir yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini, dan yang paling ia benci adalah Jongdae. Cerminan seorang sempurna yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan dalam dirinya. Karena sekali lagi, ia tak lebih dari seorang buruk rupa yang terjebak dalam kehidupan yang hina.

OOO

Jongho tetaplah manusia biasa. Yang bisa jatuh cinta dan berharap untuk dicintai.

Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Gadis cantik yang selalu membayang di seluruh otaknya.

Park Jesun.

Jesun adalah gadis baik-baik. Disaat semua orang enggan untuk berinteraksi sedikitpun dengan Jongho, tapi ia akan tersenyum manis ketika tak sengaja tatapannya dan Jongho bertemu. Jongho suka itu, ia sangat suka bagaimana cara Jesun tersenyum.

Jesun membuka pikiran Jongho tentang sebenarnya kehidupannya tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Bahwa ia mungkin punya kesempatan untuk dicintai orang lain. Namun semua harapan itu pupus ketika seseorang menyatakan cintanya pada Jesun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan,

Jongdae?

"Jesun-ah, jadilah pacarku?" tanya Jongdae pada Park Jesun. Sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah di tangannya.

Jesun mengambil mawar merah itu dengan berseri, satu anggukan dikepalanya membuat Jongdae segera memeluk gadis itu lalu bersorak tak karuan.

Dan mulai saat itu, kesadaran Jongho sudah sepenuhnya hilang.

.

Jesun ditemukan meninggal dunia, terbunuh di halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri. Dan polisi sudah menangkap sang tersangka pembunuhan. Tak lain adalah saudara kembar dari pacar Jesun sendiri.

Jongho harus menerima hukuman penjara seumur hidupnya. Apalagi ketika diketahui ia masih memiliki jiwa psikopat. Kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa lagi mentolerir perbuatan Jongho yang begitu hina. Dan Jongdae tidak mau lagi menganggap Jongho sebagai saudara kembarnya.

OOO

* * *

_2015_

"Pak komisaris, seorang tahanan berhasil kabur dari sel. Kita harus segera menemukannya!"

.

Jongho berjalan dengan masker dan kacamata yang menutupi seluruh wajanya. Ia menunggu sesuatu di depan bank. Dan dengan cepat merampok seorang berjas hitam yang keluar dari bank dengan koper besar di tangannya.

.

"Rubah wajahku menjadi seperti ini." Jongho memasuki sebuah klinik oprasi plastik. Ia membuka koper dengan sejumlah besar uangnya dan memberikan selembar foto wajah Jongdae.

Dengan uang sebanyak itu, sang dokter tidak perlu banyak pertanyaan lagi dan segera mengoprasi wajah buruk rupa Jongho menjadi seperti seseorang di foto yang ia bawa.

"Aku akan menambahkan uangnya, asal kau tidak memberitahukan bahwa seseorang dengan wajah buruk rupa ini telah operasi pelastik."

.

"Tujuan selanjutnya, bertemu orangtua tersayang." Gumam Jongho sambil tersenyum. Untung saja kedua orangtuanya masih tinggal di tempat yang lama.

Segera ia menekan bel dan disambut oleh pelukan dari sang ibunda. "Jongdae-ie, kenapa kau tidak bilang mau pulang hm?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan, ya, kejutan."

.

Kedua orangtuanya menyambut Jongho dengan hangat. Tentu saja itu semua karena mereka menganggap Jongho adalah Jongdae. Operasi pelastik nya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Jongho kini berwajah setampan Jongdae dan dengan suara mereka yang mirip, ia dapat mengelabuhi kedua orangtuanya.

"Eomma, aku akan mandi dulu sebentar ya. Aku capek." Ujar Jongho. Ibunya mengangguk.

Jongho segera memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mandi, ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa handuk.

"Eomma, bisa tolong ambilkan handuk?" teriak Jongho dari balik kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ibunya membawakan sebuah handuk dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Ini handuknya, Dae."

Jongho menyembulkan kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya dari pintu kamar mandi, kemudian mengambil handuk dari tangan ibunya, "Terima kasih eomma." Ucapnya lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kaki sang ibu melemas. "Tanda lahir itu.. dia bukan Jongdae…" batinnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Setelah melihat tanda lahir di bahu kiri Jongdae, ah, bukan.

Jongho ada di rumahnya.

.

"P-pak, saya tahu dimana anak saya Jongho berada...," dengan takut-takut sang ibu menelfon polisi. Ingin mengabarkan bahwa anaknya sendiri, yang merupakan buronan itu ada di rumahnya.

Namun sial baginya, karena Jongho sudah berada di belakangnya. Memergoki seseorang yang telah melahirkannya itu akan melaporkannya lagi pada polisi.

"Eomma, kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" ucap Jongho sambil mendekat kearah ibunya.

Telfon di genggaman tangan ibunya terjatuh, "J-Jongho.. menjauhlah dariku!"

Dan Jongho benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, akal, dan hati nurani.

Anak mana yang tega membunuh ibunya sendiri?

Jongho-lah salah satunya.

.

Jongho mencekik ibunya sampai tak bernyawa, kemudian meletakkan jasadnya di bawah ranjang. Setelah membunuh ibunya, tentu saja ia harus membunuh sang ayah juga. Kebetulan ayahnya sedang pergi dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali. Jongho sebenarnya tidak begitu tega menancapkan benda tajam ataupun benda-benda lain yang membuat kedua orangtuanya meninggal dengan berlumuran darah. Maka dari itu, ia menyiapkan segelas minuman yang telah diberi racun. Sambil bersenandung ia mengaduk minumannya. Menunggu ayahnya datang.

_Kring_

Beberapa saat setelahnya, seseorang menekan bel. "Oh, kebetulan sekali ia datang." Jongho kembali bersenandung kemudian menuju pintu depan dengan gelas berisi minuman beracun di tangannya.

.

Jongho masih bersenandung sambil menyeret tubuh ayahnya, membaringkannya tepat disebelah jasad ibunya. Setelah itu ia merapihkan sprei dan bedcover di ranjang kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Tinggal satu lagi." Gumam Jongho sambil mencari sesuatu di kamar kedua orangtuanya. Dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat sebuah benda persegi yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

_Jongdae-ie, ibu dan ayah mau mengirimkan sesuatu padamu. Bisakah kau kirimkan alamat tempat tinggalmu?_

Beberapa menit setelah pesan terkirim, handphone milik ibunya bergetar. Membuat Jongho lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku akan datang padamu, Jongdae."

OOO

Bermodalkan alamat lengkap Jongdae dan ponsel ibunya, Jongho akhirnya menemukan tempat tinggal Jongdae. Segera saja ia mengetuk pintu flat itu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar. Berhentilah mengetuk, pintuku bisa _bolong_ nanti." Sahut seseorang yang Jongho yakini adalah Jongdae. Dengan cepat Jongho bersembunyi di samping tempat sampah. Hingga ketika Jongdae membuka pintu, tentu saja ia tidaka bisa melihat siapapun.

"Pasti orang iseng." Ucap Jongdae malas. "Yack! Kalau sampai kalian yang iseng lebih baik tidak usah main di rumahku."

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Jongho segera membuka pintu yang kebetulan lupa dikunci. Perlahan ia mengikuti langkah Jongdae, dan membiusnya hingga Jongdae pingsan.

.

_Drrrttttt_

Jongho merogoh saku celana Jongdae dan mendapati seseorang yang menelfon Jongdae, Minseok.

"Minseok, dengan tanda hati. Oh, jadi ini kekasihnya." Gumam Jongho sambil melihat nama yang terpampang di layar handphone Jongdae. Tapi kemudian panggilannya lebih dulu berhenti sebelum ia sempat mengangkat.

Beruntung baginya karena beberapa saat kemudian Minseok kembali menelfon. Tanpa ragu Jongho mengangkatnya.

"Dae-ie? Kenapa telfonku baru diangkat!" Teriak seseorang di luar sana.

"H.. _ Hello,_ Minseok-ah." jawab Jongho.

"Issh apa apaan sih kau ini. Katanya mau jemput. Aku sudah pulang tau! Ayo cepat kesiniiii."

"Aku tidak bisa Minseok-ah.. kau langsung kesini saja."

"Kenapa? Isssh yasudah aku pergi sendiri."

_Pip_

Sambungan terputus.

"Oh, jadi akan ada yang berkunjung kesini ya? Itu bagus, aku butuh mainan baru." Ucap Jongho dengan seringaian.

.

Jongho memerhatikan setiap detail wajah Jongdae, ia pun menyiapkan gunting rambut untuk membuat model rambutnya mirip dengan Jongdae. Kebetulan Jongdae tidak mengecat rambutnya sehingga Jongho dengan mudah menata rambutnya menjadi benar-benar mirip dengan Jongdae. Dan keturunan genetik membuat keduanya memiliki postur tubuh kurus yang sama.

"Aku sudah siap." Jongho bercermin sambil menyisir bagian belakang rambutnya, ia tersenyum. "Coba saja dari awal wajahku seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan membenci kehidupanku."

Kembali ia melirik wajah Jongdae yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Aku akan menghabisinya dulu, baru kau yang terakhir saudaraku."

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sambut Jongho ketika Minseok datang. Matanya memperhatikan seluruh bagian wajah Minseok.

'Manis juga, beruntung sekali kau Jongdae.' Batin Jongho.

Minseok mengangguk sambil cemberut. Masih kesal karena tidak dijemput.

"Yang lain belum datang ya?" Minseok melihat jam dinding, "Oh.. baru jam 7 ternyata."

'Yang lain?' batin Jongho, 'Waw, berarti aku punya mainan lain.'

.

Jongho mulai menyusun sekelibat rencana untuk 'bermain-main' dengan teman Jongdae yang satu persatu mulai berdatangan. Ia masih mengurung diri di kamar Jongdae sementara keributan terjadi di ruang tengah. Diliriknya lagi wajah sang saudara kembar yang masih pingsan.

"Manjur juga obat biusnya, penjual itu tidak bohong ketika bilang obat biusnya akan bekerja sampai dua belas jam. Hmm kuharap sih lebih lama dari itu." Gumam Jongho. "Uh, lebih baik aku keluar. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa kuajak 'bermain'."

Jongho membuka pintu dan kaget melihat Minseok sudah ada di depannya. . "Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanyanya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Semuanya menanyakanmu, kenapa kau malah mengurung diri di kamar?"

Jongho mengelus pipi Minseok, "Tadi aku ketiduran. Maaf ya.. sebentar ada yang lupa."

Jongho mengunci pintu kamar Jongdae, kemudian menggantungkan kuncinya di dinding.

"Kenapa dikunci?" Tanya Minseok heran.

"Ingin saja." Jawab Jongho. Kemudian berbicara di dalam hatinya, 'Karena kalau tidak kau akan melihat kekasihmu di dalam, dan rencanaku akan gagal.'

.

"Sehun sedang ke mobilnya sebentar, dia meninggalkan handphone nya di dashboard." Ujar Luhan.

Dan Jongho seakan mendapat berita baik. Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya.

Segera Jongho berjalan menuju pintu dan memakai mantelnya. "Tetanggaku menelfon, katanya ada penyuluhan. Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi, setor muka."

.

Jongho keluar dan tersenyum bahagia melihat seorang bertubuh tinggi yang akan ia ajak 'bermain' memanggilnya. Tentu saja dengan sebutan Jongdae.

"Jongdae hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke kantung celana.

"Minimarket, mau ikut?" jawab Jongho asal. "Ayo ikut saja, jalanan begitu sepi ternyata. Kurasa aku butuh teman mengobrol." Ia merangkul bahu Sehun dan mau tak mau Sehun mengikutinya.

"Sebentar, aku melupakan sesuatu. Seharusnya aku menyalakan lampu depan dulu." Ujar Jongho dan berbalik arah menuju halaman depan rumahnya.

"Aku ikut hyung." Kata Sehun yang mengekor di belakang.

'Memang itu tujuannya, bodoh.' Batin Jongho dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Jongho mengambil botol berisi racun yang sebelumya ia gunakan untuk membunuh ayahnya. Beruntung racun itu dikemas dengan sedemikian rupa, dengan tulisan Bahasa asing yang ditulis dengan huruf sangat kecil. Siapa yang akan menyangka itu adalah racun?

Ia berpura-pura meminum cairan di botol itu, "Ah.. segarnya." Bohong Jongho setelah berpura-pura meminum racun itu.

"Apa itu hyung?"

Jongho mengangkat botolnya, "Ini? minuman dari temanku yang baru pulang dari luar negri. Kau mau coba?" ia menyodorkan botolnya ke arah Sehun.

Memang pada dasarnya Sehun adalah anak muda yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan kebetulan ia cukup haus maka dengan senang hati ia mengambil botol minumannya. "Terima kasih hyung." Dan ia meminum racun itu sekali teguk.

"Rasanya aneh h-hyu—,"

_Bruk_

Bisa dipastikan Sehun telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Jongho menahan tawa bahagianya, dan segera mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung celananya. "Membunuhmu secara langsung memang lebih menyenangkan, tapi membiarkanmu berteriak terlalu beresiko." Ia memandangi sekujur tubuh Sehun yang kaku. "Tapi sayang sekali kalau tubuhmu kubiarkan mulus tanpa luka."

_Cring_

Sesuatu di kantung celana Sehun berbunyi, Jongho mendecih kemudian mengambil benda persegi itu. Dilihatnya _pop up message_ dari Luhan.

_Sehunnie kenapa belum kembali? TT_

Jongho pun membalas pesan dari Luhan.

_Aku mau ke minimarket dulu sebentar_

Setelah itu ia meletakkan _handphone_ Sehun di sebelah tubuh pemiliknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Sambil tersenyum, Jongho mulai menyayati tubuh Sehun yang kebetulan masih mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello!

Maaf karena saya ngepost extra chapter ini baru sekarang. Dan ini belum berakhir karena ada satu lagi extra chapter nya yang mudah-mudahan saya post dalam waktu beberapa dekat.

Gimana? Apa latar belakang Jongho sudah menjelaskan semuanya?

Hehehe, saya harap begitu ya.

Daaan, terima kasih atas respon positifnya. Makasih yang udah baca, review dan menambahkan ff ini ke list fav story nya #terhura. Maaf kalau dari segi cerita memang kurang memuaskan dan banyak kekurangan dsb dst..

Kemudian saya akan membalas review di chapter 2 kemarin. Dan yang masih mau bertanya masih boleh menanyakannya di kotak review =^w^=

Balasan review chapter 2 :

firda-xmin : saya juga sebenernya mengetik dengan penuh penghayatan dan perasaan yang teriris #lebay #digorok wkwk. Walau begitu mereka pasti bersatu di surga kok :") heheh thanks for reading! :3

shinerligh : hehehe ini udah diupdate ya extra chapternya semoga menghibur! Thanks for reading :3

BangMinKi : yeaa ternyata oh ternyata... #malahnyanyi #ditendang wkwkwk thanks for reading btw :3

Kim Jong Min : nahloh jangan jangan kita semua berdarah psikopat?! #apa wkwkwk thanks for reading yawwww! :3

anon : hehehe beginilah memang akhir yang sudah saya fikirkan.. Maaf kalau agak mengecewakan yaaa dan thanks for reading! :3

elfishminxiu : yang jelas chenmin pasti bahagia di sisa sisa waktu hidupnya karena saling memiliki satu sama lain:") okeee sudah terjawab di extra chapter yaww! Thanks for reading :3

HappyHeichou : huhuhu maafkan.. Btw jongho jahat bawaan dari orok :((( dan.. Mungkin ini latar belakang jongho dulu yang terungkap yaa! Thanks for reading :3

restikadena : bener tuh! Saya malah mau bejek2 mukanya si jongho #lah yayyy makasih ya semangatnya! Thanks for reading :3

ChenMin EX-Ochy : neee gwaenchana :D hehehe maafkann ini memang akhir yang udah saya pikirkan xD.. Tapi syukurlah kalau masih ada happy nya... Makasih buat semangatnyaaa! And thanks for reading :3

fachen : wkwk bener juga, ayok kita temenin aja si jongho #lah hehehe makasih buat semangatnyaaa! And thanks for reading :3


End file.
